TU Y YO
by maestro jedi
Summary: bueno es mi primr fanfics de este anime sean comprensivos por favor comentarios y demas, tiene como portagonistas a las dos chicas predominantes del anime en una nueva situacion para las dos espero que les guste


Tú y yo

.-.

.-.

-Retira lo que dijiste-

-Nunca-

-Que lo retires, Kagami- dijo la chica de pelo violeta poniéndose de pie, lo cual obligo a la otra a levantar la cabeza para poder verla de nuevo a los ojos (odiaba ser tan pequeña) sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes.

-No-

El silencio se volvió incómodo para las otras dos chicas que compartían el karaoke, y se habían retirado un poco de la pelea, que había comenzado de forma casual por un comentario inofensivo, solo que la situación fue creciendo progresivamente hasta que la se había salido de control

-Dije que retiraras el comentario que Haruhi Suzumiya, es un anime mediocre, kagami-chan-

-Nunca, tú, tu, friki inmadura- dijo la chica con un tono de superioridad, dándole la espalda a su amiga.

-¡No me des la espalda, kagami!- gritó la otra, poniéndose otra vez de frente a su amiga, y otra vez sus miradas se cruzaron. Por unos instantes parecía que la situación se calmaría, pero entonces todo se volvió peor

-**B****yōki, baka**– susurró Kagami con cierto aire de desdén, creyendo que solo lo susurraba para si misma como un pensamiento nada más, nunca imagino que sus palabras serían audibles para su amiga. Pero se equivocó, dado que en ese mismo instante una mano se estrelló contra su mejilla demostrándole que había cometido un gravísimo error al haber dicho esas palabras.

-¡Te odio!- gritó la chica de pelo azul, para luego salir corriendo veloz de la habitación, dejando a las otras chicas con la cara de "¿que pasó aquí?".

Kagami solo pudo ver como su amiga salía corriendo, mientras que su mano suavemente se sobaba su mejilla, no le dolía tanto el golpe, sino su corazón ante la reacción de Konata. Esas palabras que había dicho ni si quiera las había razonado, solo dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente, pero ni si quiera le dieron tiempo de reacomodar sus pensamientos cuando fue bombardeada por un sin fin de preguntas de su hermana y su amiga.

-Ane ¿qué fue lo que le dijiste?- preguntó su hermana con un claro semblante de preocupación y enojo hacia su hermana.

-No tiene importancia- exclamó mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá.

-Ha de haber sido algo muy feo para hacerla llorar así- expresó Mizuki, mientras se acercaba a Tsukasa -Creo que deberíamos salir a buscarla- sugirió.

-Buena idea, ¿vienes, Kagami?- le preguntó la muchacha de lentes mientras se ponía el abrigo. Por un instante Kagami estuvo reacia a la idea, pero ante la mirada de reproche que le soltó Tsukasa termino cediendo y, sin muchas ganas, se puso el abrigo. ¿Qué las otras no entendían que lo último que quería en este mundo era ver a Konata? Al menos antes de pensar en una buena disculpa, para salir del problemota en el que se encontraba.

-Nosotras iremos por este lado y tú por el otro, si la encuentras, mándanos un mensaje por el celular- dijo Mizuki al mismo tiempo que empezaba a irse en la dirección escogida para buscar.

"Tonta Mizuki, tonta Tsukasa" pensó Kagami cuando las vio alejarse -Lo único que ocasionarán es que Konata me odie más, pero bueno, será mejor buscarla, para de una vez por todas, enfrentar lo inevitable- suspiró la chica.

.-.

En otro lugar, una solitaria chica sollozaba sin reparo recargada en una banca del templo, no se acordaba bien como había ido a dar a ese lugar, solo que era tan tranquilo, tan pacífico, que la calmaba de sobre manera. Era como si el recinto sagrado le diera la paz que tanto ansiaba su atormentado corazón, su corazón latía agitado. ¿Por qué sentía ese dolor en el pecho y ese mareo en el estomago? Ya estaba acostumbrada a que la gente le dijera algo así sobre sus gustos, no era algo nuevo, pero ¿por qué diablos le dolió tanto que Kagami-san se lo dijera de esa forma? ¿Por qué? Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez esa pregunta que parecía no tener una respuesta clara, cada vez que lo recordaba, su corazón se estrujaba violentamente en su interior.

En esos instantes sentía una necesitad de ser abrazada, como cuando su madre la abrazaba tan maternalmente, solo en esos momentos tan doloroso lamentaba que ella se hubiera ido de su lado tan pronto.

-Mamá- sollozó mientras se abrazaba y acurrucaba en la banca.

De pronto sintió una presencia cerca de ella, alguien estaba justo detrás de la banca, y por un instante pensó que quizás seria un sacerdote o sacerdotisa del templo, que le repetiría que tal vez el recinto estaba cerrado, o quizás alguien que la quería ayudar o, en el peor de los casos, lastimar. Sentía miedo de esa última opción, pero tenía que ser valiente. De pronto una mano se posó en su hombro, tocándola con delicadeza y trasmitiéndole un calor casi maternal.

-Konata- susurró la voz, lo cual hizo que su corazón se acelerara. Sintió como la otra mano se posaba de igual manera en su otro hombro y esa caricia se trasformaba en un abrazo maternal que la envolvía. Su mente era un mar de emociones, pero al final se dejó llevar por el sentimiento que predominaba en ella, el dejarse llevar en ese momento.

-Lo siento- susurró la chica que tenia a su "amiga" entre sus brazos, mientras se empezaba a quebrar demostrando que no era tan fría como aparentaba.

Unas ligeras lagrimas escurrieron de sus cuencas oculares mojando delicadamente la piel de su amiga, en una acaricia que hizo que la chica de pelo azul se estremeciera ante la situación, en su mente se repetía que esta parecía ser una escena sacada de un doujinshi yuri, pero que más le daba. Desde hacia tiempo en su interior venía desarrollándose un sentimiento que, al principio, parecía pequeño y fácil de olvidar pero, con el tiempo, se fue fortaleciendo, aunque ella trato de luchar contra él, el sentimiento era mas poderoso, y al final había dejado que floreciera, y sabia que este era el momento de demostrar lo que sentía por su "amiga".

Sin más se volteó para ver a su amiga, ojos azules a la cara, la cual demostraba claros signos de estar llorando. Con delicadeza, en un movimiento sobrecogedor la tomo de cabeza y la haló hacia ella, y sin más le dio un tierno beso en cada uno de sus dos lindos ojos azules, para recargar su frente sobre la de su "amiga". Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los de su compañera, su respiración era tan cálida pero, al mismo tiempo, entrecortada. Parecía que la situación era demasiado excitante para las dos, dudó por un instante pero se armó de valor a ver esos ojos color azul, y sin más fundió sus labios con los de ella en un tierno y delicado beso que llevaba consigo todos los sentimientos que hasta ese momento estaban guardados en lo más profundo de su alma.

Para Kagami, la situación había llegado a un punto sin retorno, desde que había susurrado que lo sentía, esa creía que era la única forma que podría obtener el perdón de su "amiga". Las lágrimas brotaron contra su voluntad al sentir tan cerca a Konata, su piel contra la suya, era algo tan excitante. Su mente se repetía la pregunta de por qué estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, estaba entrando en un territorio inexplorado hasta ese momento. Su mente quería que diera vuelta atrás, pero su alma pedía a gritos que continuara con esa acción, dado que era lo que imploraba desde hace tiempo. En esos momentos su mente centró todos los sentimientos que sentía por Konata, algo más de lo que sentía por Mizuki o por sus amigas, o su hermana, era un amor que no podía explicar. De pronto su mente sacó a relucir algo: oh, por todos los cielos, era tan obvio que parecía algo tan fácil de ver y ella había tardado tanto en darse cuenta. De pronto notó los labios de su "amiga" sobre cada uno de sus ojos, y luego su respiración sobre ella para rematar con un tierno beso en sus labios, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para ella.

El beso se profundizó cada vez más, sus labios parecían tratar de cubrir más superficie y sus lenguas habían empezado una danza erótica, cada una tratando de saborear el delicado sabor de la boca de la otra chica. Si sus cuerpos no hubieran reclamado aire el beso hubiera sido para toda la eternidad, sus miradas se toparon al instante que sus labios se separaron, en cada una estaba contenido un océano de emociones, ninguna de las dos dijo algo.

Que había que decir que ese beso no hubiera dicho ya en un idioma completamente diferente al normal, un idioma del corazón, pero las dos sabían que tenia que decir algo necesitaban saber los sentimientos de la otra persona en ese lugar.

-Te amo- susurraron las dos al mismo tiempo, mientras sus cuerpos se entrelazaban en un calido abrazo y sus labios volvían a buscarse con una necesidad sobrecogedora. Al fin y al cabo solo estaban ellas y la Luna, única testigo de ese amor, que tanto tiempo vivió escondido y negado en lo mas profundo de su ser, en ese instante no les importaba nada mas que su felicidad, después se preocuparían de lo demás.


End file.
